Don't keep me your dirty little secret!
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: Another one of my twincest one shots. Hikaur and Kaoru are going to tell the host club about their sinful realationship. starts off corny but gets better. Humor but more sweet than anything. I wrote it to cheer people up! So enjoy.


**R.T.B** – I'm BAAAAAACK! Yeah I went on holidays so I couldn't update! but I'm back and writing….that's not necessarily a good thing. LOL. Anywho….this story is another one of my Twincest one shots! . Enjoy and review cause' they inspire me to write more!

**Disclaimer**- I, RavenToriBlack, do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters. I do however own this idea…cause I thought of it all by my lonesome…..if you have happened to thought of the same thing then that is a coincidence and all I can say to that is 'great minds think alike'!

**A/N –** This has humor in it…but it's more sweet and cute than anything. It starts off a bit corny…but it gets better. …I'm sure not a lot of people will guess the ending…but if you're high perceptive (like Kyouya) you might. Ok…onto the warnings…yaoi and incest below. ENJOY. This was made to cheer people up.

**Don't keep me your dirty little secret!**

Hikaru held his brother, his lover, in his arms. Kaoru looked up into a mirrored reflection of himself and smiled in bliss.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru stated. Kaoru became confused.

"What for?"

"Heh, that we didn't become lovers sooner."

Kaoru laughed lightly. "It could have been soo…"

Kaoru was cut off by Hikaru's soft lips pressing against his own. Hikaru really didn't want to hear about his mistakes, anyway…everything had turned out ok.

The two parted and sat silently in each others arms once more.

"When will we tell them?" Kaoru whispered.

"Huh? OUR PARENTS SOOOOO DO NOT NEED TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!!!" Hikaru screeched!

Knowing his mum, she would be mortified….then quickly accept the idea to the point that she would begin to organize their wedding. Knowing their father, he would probably lock them in their room until they 'straightened' themselves out.

'Wait….I wonder if Kaoru and I can actually get married…like in some remote country or something??? Awesome! I can soooo picture our wedding…and honeymoon…' unfortunately Hikaru's dirty thoughts were cut short by his brothers exasperated sigh.

"No Hikaru….not our parents. Try again."

"I thought the maids already knew…"

"Oh my gosh! YOU ARE A BAKA! Our friends? You know those people we spend like most of our time with. They have a right to know." Kaoru said frustrated with his brothers thickness sometimes.

"Oh…yeah. Um…you're probably right, they should know."

"So what should we tell them???" Kaoru asked anxiously.

" Whatever….I'm sure anything will be fine." Hikaru replied flippantly.

"Oh ok….how about this then… 'ok class when two brothers love each other very much…'" Kaoru said with a playful grin on his feline features. Hikaru laughed.

"Look this was your idea. And as you so smartly put it they have a right to know." Hikaru showed off his all to rare mature side of his personality.

"If we tell them….do you think they'll hate us? Do you…." Kaoru choked "…Do you think they'll think we're…. dis…disgusting?" Kaoru held back the tears. Hikaru pulled Kaoru closer….if that was even possible.

"It doesn't matter…we will still have each other….in the end we will always have each other." Hikaru whispered into his brothers ear.

"Tomorrow. I want to tell them tomorrow." Kaoru took on his shadow seme façade.

**The next day…**

The day had come and gone so quickly. The time had come. The truth had to be told. So the two Hitachiin twins entered the host club…quietly, at a time they knew none of their female clients would be there. Silently, hand in hand they stand in front of their friends, judgment day was here and now.

"Kaoru and I are lovers." Hikaru exlamed bluntly. Kaoru almost died on the spot! Was his brother insane??? He was supposed to say it…well…anyway except the way he had!

Silence befell upon the group of hosts.

Kaoru's grip tightened.

Suddenly Tamaki raised his hand as though he was still in kindergarten

"ER….yes Tamaki?"

"How long has this been going on???" Tamaki asked.

"Um…about 3 weeks and one day." Kaoru spoke softly and shyly.

All of a sudden the whole host club, minus the twins, surrounded a small desk. They looked liked a group of five year old kids on Christmas morning.

"Ok so who had three weeks? Ah, Haruhi….here you are, your winnings." Kyouya flashed a sinister smirk towards the brown haired girl.

"Thanks." She said dully.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!?!" Both of the twins yelled in unison.

"Oh, well we kinda' took a bet on how long it would take you to tell us after you started this love affair." Tamaki answered innocently. Honestly, he could see no reason why the twins would be upset over the host clubs betting on their love lives.

"YOU WHAT?!" The twins screamed annoyed.

"We bet on…" Tamaki began to repeat what he had just said but was cut off by the twins yelling at him some more. "IT WAS A RYTORICAL QUESTION, YOU BAKA!!!"

"Hey Kyouya, how much did I win exactly?" Haruhi asked curiously, yet bored.

"100,000 yen…."

"Excellent, I can go buy myself a bed." Haruhi smiled lightly. She had been looking foreword to the day she could buy herself a bed.

"WHAH! My poor daughter doesn't have a bed!" Tamaki cried.

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked several times in utter shock. "You're ok with this?" The twins asked in confusion.

"Of course I'm not ok with this, Haruhi doesn't have a bed! Daddy will buy you a bed, ok?" Tamaki began to make a scene.

"I don't want you to buy me a bed! I want to buy my own bed!"

Forgotten in the background of this dramatic friendly 'fight', Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. They should have known that twin brothers who were lovers was not the weirdest thing in the infamous host club.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru began. Kaoru turned to face his brother.

"Yes Hikaru?"

Hikaru knelt down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

**The End.**

**R.T.B – **Kawaii, ne?


End file.
